


basically just drarry smut

by KeepCalmAndDrarryOn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndDrarryOn/pseuds/KeepCalmAndDrarryOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title :-P <br/>BTW, this started off as something else, so if it doesn't read very nicely, then it's because I'm trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: no smuttyness yet (worse luck). Will be next chap tho :-D

It is Friday. It was my 18th birthday on Monday and today Dumbledore said that Draco could sleep in a private dorm with me. We are on the common room sofa, curled up under a blanket, reading books that Mcgonagall picked for us. Draco leans a little closer and whispers "You have no idea how bored I am."  
"Yeah I do," I reply, "but SHE doesn't." He sniggers and turns to face me. "Merlin, Potter, why are you so beautiful? "  
"No idea" I breathe, leaning closer towards him. He turns his head and slides forward. I close my eyes and part my lips ever so slightly, waiting to feel his lips close over mine...  
"Ahem!" We spring apart guiltily as Mcgonagall strides purposefully towards us. "The headmaster thought that there should be someone else in here to keep an eye on you two" she says, her face contorted into a look of grim determination. "But just because I agree with him does not mean that this evening will be at all pleasurable."  
She sits next to the blanket-lump that is the both of us, picking up what is, in my opinion, the most coma-inducing of all the books on the small table in front of us, and settling down to read it in apparent comfort. I look down at my book, and see out of the corner of my eye that Draco does the same. After about a minute he looks up and I watch as he sighs deeply. Then he turns to me and grimaces and I flick my eyes towards the door. When he grins I know that he agrees with me; we have to get out of here! As one we stand and, watching each other carefully, we begin to make our way to the other room - the bedroom. We are roughly halfway there, no longer watching each other - instead we are both fixated on the door handle - when suddenly Mcgonagall startles us again. "And where precisely do you two think you're going?" I glance hurriedly in Draco's direction before replying, "To do some... " Another glance. "Homework."  
"Homework?" she says, and the disbelief is so clear in her voice that I flinch and look to Draco for help. He gives me a vaguely condescending frown before turning to Mcgonagall and speaking assuredly, "Yes. We have to finish our dream diaries for tomorrow." She obviously still doesn't believe us, but she won't contradict anyone not in her house, and Draco knows it. She seems to deflate slightly before sighing, "Well, alright, but I don't expect to be disturbed at all this evening by either of you asking for help." She gives me a particularly patronising glare as she says this, but I don't care. I turn and smile thinly at Draco, and then we both walk as controlledly as possible across the carpeted floor and into the room beyond.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice, cosy chat... Against a wall...

(I turn and smile thinly at Draco, and then we both walk as controlledly as possible across the carpeted floor and into the room beyond.) 

Once through to the adjoining room, I lean heavily on the door to close it, then let myself fall to the floor, laughing weakly. Draco takes a moment to regard me, a disdainful expression on his face, then gives in and collapses onto the floor next to me. He sighs happily, turning to face me with a grin. "Homework, Potter, really?"  
I can feel my cheeks reddening.   
"Ugh, shut up," I reply, looking away in embarrassment, then jerking to the side when I feel a cool hand on my chin.   
"Hey," he whispers, "I'm not going to hurt you, Harry, you know that."  
I breathe out slowly, and lean in.   
"Yeah," I answer, barely audible, "I know that."  
His unblemished lips touch mine in a soft, reassuring kiss that lasts little more than a second before he draws back, cheeks painted a faint pink. I smile, and reach out towards him as he moves to straddle my lap, then grips my waist gently, quieting my soft gasp with a second kiss, more tender than the first.   
"Tch," he tuts as he leans in for another, "Potter, you always were a noisy one."  
I pull back slightly, blushing furiously.   
"Draco," I hiss, "Mcgonagall is in the other room! She can probably hear every word we say!"  
He looks thoughtful for a minute, then smirks.   
"Not for long, though. Muffliato!"   
This last word is coupled with a rapid hand movement towards the door and adjoining room, and I feel rather than see the wave of magic that rushes over them, deafening the good professor to any sound escaping from either of us.   
"Aw, Draco," I chuckle lightly, "Has somebody finally been paying attention in lessons?"  
He swats at my head, laughing, and says, "For your information, Harry, I ALWAYS pay attention in lessons." This, of course, only makes us both laugh harder.   
"Especially," Draco chokes out, "Shut UP, Potter! ESPECIALLY when I think that something might come in handy!"  
"Oh my god!" I manage, "Oh my god, Draco, if you think something 'might come in handy'!?" I make quotation marks in the air as I say this, purely because I know it annoys him to no end.   
"Oh, shush, Potter," he mutters, blushing beet red. I think that's about the deepest he ever blushes.   
"Hey, Draco," I say suddenly, intrigued. "Are those... Freckles?" Okay, I was wrong. It IS possible for him to blush deeper. His face is now an almost alarming shade of crimson.   
"What, Potter, never seen an innocent freckle before?"  
"Well, no, it's not that, it's just... "  
"Just what?"  
"Well, they weren't there last time we... Um... You know... "  
Now I'M blushing, and it feels like my face is on fire.   
"Oh! Right, yeah," he laughs quietly, "I... Um... Well, sometimes, when it's really sunny, I get freckles in... Um... Certain places."  
"Certain places?"  
I think I know what he means, but I want to hear him say it.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting steamy for the wonder duo.

(I think I know what he means, but I want to hear him say it.) 

"Yeah, I mean, I... Ugh, Potter, it's not funny!"  
"Then," I reply through yet another fit of giggles, "Then why did you laugh?"  
"I... Oh, shut up." I can clearly see his discomfort, as well as his... Other discomfort.  
"Draco?"  
He huffs at me and I almost laugh, it's so typical of him. As well as being so stereotypical of the rich gay kid. Okay, so maybe I do laugh.  
"No, seriously, Draco. I... Does this... Um... Are you, well, turned on?"  
His face, which had nearly recovered, has flushed beet red again, and as he turns around I realise that he's... Is he... Nervous?  
I am struck with a sudden flash of mirth. "Hah! You kinky shit!"  
"Hey, Potter, while we're on the subject of kinky, I was wondering if you maybe... Uh... Wanted to see the other freckles?"  
Oh, I see where this is going, and I like it. I chuckle and, reaching out, wrap my arms around his back, causing him to shuffle forwards and suddenly I can FEEL him and he is just about the hardest I've ever known him.  
"Merlin Draco, those freckles are really going to be worth it, huh?"  
His affirmative snigger is all the reply I need as we lean together for a kiss. 

He slips his hands around my back and makes a little movement that I know means he wants me to move forwards, so I slide away from the wall a little and he starts to stand, lifting me with him. I curl my legs round his waist and feel myself rise off the floor. I lay my arms on his shoulders, then lean towards him and we kiss passionately, standing in the middle of the room. 

He makes good use of his own hands, sliding them down my chest before undoing my shirt painfully slowly, one button at a time. I break our kiss temporarily in order to tug my shirt off and he strips while I am preoccupied. I look at him approvingly.  
"Hmmm, we definitely don't do this often enough. I need to look at you more"  
He giggles, "Why, Harry, like what you see?"  
"Merlin, Draco, you know I do!"  
"Yeah, I know. I just like hearing you say it."  
"You," I tell him matter-of-factly as I walk hungrily over to him, "are one vain wizard."  
"One vain HOT wizard." He corrects me, and now that I am up close, I can see that he does indeed have freckles in... Certain places. The thought makes me want to reach out and touch them, so I do, running my fingers down his length in a feather-light caress that makes him gasp and shudder.  
"H-harry! Oh, God and Merlin, that felt way too good."  
I grin and, as I kiss him, I trail my fingers down his bare chest, tracing its sculpted contours. I take a step forward, forcing him to stumble towards the bed as we kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

(I grin and, as I kiss him, I trail my fingers down his bare chest, tracing its sculpted contours. I take a step forward, forcing him to stumble towards the bed as we kiss.)

Wrapping my hands around his back once again, I take two more steps and his knees buckle as they hit the side of the bed. When he falls, I take a minute to stand and look around the room properly. It is decorated in various shades of green and red, with ornate silver and gold designs here and there along the walls and furniture. The cieling of this room, much like that of the Great Hall, is enchanted to show the sky, except this one appears to be solely stars. There is a well-stocked bookcase in one corner, including books from Newt Scamander, Gilderoy Lockhart, and even Terry Pratchett, an excellent muggle author. I can also see two plush armchairs, a nightstand, a large double bed, and a door which appears to lead to a bathroom, but could equally be a broom cupboard. As well as this-  
"For Merlin's sake, Potter, stop admiring the wallpaper and fuck me already!" comes an almost moan from the bed. 

I have to take a moment to compose myself when I look down to find him reclining on the bed in such a way that the starlight from the enchanted ceiling of the little room appears to shine over and through him, making him glow, almost ethereal in his sudden beauty. His legs are spread open and his pupils blown wide, the expression on his face flickering between a 'come-hither' look and one of supreme impatience and desperation, so that the end result is kind of a 'come-hither-right-this-fucking-second-please' look. I decide here and now that this is my favourite one of Draco’s many facial expressions, and the rest of my body certainly seems to agree with me, if the slightly alarming tingling of my groin is any indication.

I lean in towards him and our lips connect with a soft urgency, my right hand finding it's way almost of it's own accord to the silky soft skin on his left hip, the other sliding over his back to support his head as I press myself further into his intoxicating kiss, drowning in his scent. He smells gorgeous, like a combination of roses and cedarwood and pine, with just a hint of ginger and something else that is purely Draco. I consider that this is most likely hairgel, and move on. 

As my right hand burns slow, careful circles into his hip, tracing the stardust freckles, my left slides down from his head and begins to caress his shoulder, then moves to his chest, resting briefly on his right nipple and causing him to gasp and wriggle endearingly beneath me, then his stomach, dipping into the gentle swoop of his navel, then finding the soft line of tiny white-blond hairs and chasing them down, down, down...


End file.
